Dιnáмιca
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: La vida es una canción. Tiene compases, tempos, a veces una partitura de la que no puedes escapar. Pero en la vida, existen compañeros de música y tiempos libres donde tocas a tu antojo. Tobio ha ido descubriendo cada parte a su ritmo, y de la misma forma a encontrado a alguien con quien hacer un dueto de forma libre y apasionada. No fue fácil, pero lo logró. KageHina. AmigoSecreto


**¡Hola!**

 **Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.**

 **Este fic es mi regalo para Romi (Ross aqui en fanfiction) de la actividad del Amigo Secreto del grupo de Whatsapp BokuAka-KuroTsukki. Así que le pertenece.**

 **No saben cómo me reí mientras le veía adivinar que yo le había regalado.**

* * *

Dιnáмιca

Kageyama Tobio era un prodigio.

Desde pequeño aprendió a leer notas musicales, y no mucho después a identificarlas según su sonido. Los demás de la clase lo veían como el niño raro que prefería quedarse escuchando las aburridas elecciones musicales de la bibliotecaria de la escuela a salir a jugar en el recreo. A la corta edad de seis años aprendió a tocar el piano con la maestría y fluidez de un niño de nueve; tiempo después le siguió el violonchelo donde también destacó a pesar de que ya se le tenía en la mira por sus habilidades con su primer instrumento.

No fue sorpresa para ninguno de sus instructores cuando se interesó en un instrumento de viento, y a pesar de que le recomendaron varios y algunos intentaron hasta sobórnalo para que el pequeño de doce eligiera determinada opción, el joven prodigio de pupilas color tormenta de mar terminó por elegir la flauta transversa, un instrumento muy simple en opinión de unos cuantos muchos para todo lo que Kageyama podía ofrecer.

El tiempo siguió pasando y a los quince años fue que conoció lo que era el verdadero rechazo. El estar sólo en un mundo de notas y compases.

Desde pequeño sus compañeros en la escuela le dijeron que era raro, que la música que escuchaba era aburrida, que los instrumentos no tenían nada de divertido, y que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso y comenzar a invertir su tiempo en otra cosa, en algo más divertido.

Luego los adultos le comenzaron a llamar prodigio, un genio, talentoso y demás de halagos a los que Tobio muchas veces no les hallaba significado. Cuando él tocaba un instrumento, nunca pensaba en si alguien lo reconocería, o en si sería becado para la universidad. Nunca pensaba en si ganaría el concurso de talentos al que año tras año se negó a inscribirse. No pensaba en nada de hecho. Su mente, sus pensamientos, todo lo que lo hacía ser quien era se fundía en una misma cosa, en una misma esencia con la música que tocaba con tanto esmero.

Sin embargo, un día conoció a Oikawa Tooru. Un violinista de porte orgulloso que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su cara a la que los simples pensamientos del Kageyama no sabían darle significado. La admiración que Kageyama sintió por él fue instantánea, y ambos se llevaron bien hasta que se les dio una misión: competir por ver quién sería enviado al extranjero con una beca para la universidad de música más prestigiosa de América.

Kageyama tenía todas las de ganar en cuanto a talento, más era un total inexperto en cuanto a ver la música como una actividad lucrativa. El tocaba con el corazón y a eso se limitaba todo, más las presiones, el repentino alejamiento con Oikawa y la enfermedad que mantuvo a su madre en cama por meses terminaron por hacer que su talento no fuera suficiente. Nunca había sentido una derrota tan apabullante, ni siquiera cuando tardó un mes en dominar a la perfección la octava Sonata de Prokofiev. Tooru se fue sin decir adiós y él por primera vez entendió que la música no lo era todo.

* * *

 _Silenzio_

Al verse derrotado y solo, no supo que hacer. La música dejo de sonar en su habitación, las teclas del piano dejaron de ser tocadas, las partituras terminaron arrugadas y descuidadas sobre un escritorio lleno de medicinas y termómetros. Kageyama Tobio, el prodigio, estaba perdido.

Sus instructores, quienes aún confiaban en él y en su desbordante talento intentaron hacerlo volver a sus clases, le hablaron de nuevas canciones, de nuevos solos, e incluso de algún dueto con otro potencial Oikawa. Tobio se negó a todas y cada una de sus propuestas, temeroso ante la idea de volver a caer y arrastrar a alguien con él en el proceso. En momentos como esos él sólo vivía para cuidar a su madre, todo lo demás había perdido importancia.

Poco a poco los maestros se fueron dando por vencidos, cansados de las constantes negativas que recibían una y otra vez. Al final solo quedó uno, un anciano de cabello blanco y mirada profunda, el director de la escuela de música a la que Tobio asistió desde su infancia.

El señor Ukai lo había visto crecer, aprender instrumentos nuevos, competir, y caer. Lo había escuchado tocar cuando el menor pensaba que estaba sólo, lo había visto leer y practicar notas, tempos y compases hasta que era capaz de dominarlos. Había presenciado de lo que el niño prodigio era capaz. Así que no, él no se rindió, pero tampoco le pidió que tocara nuevamente.

Su propuesta fue ligeramente diferente: _dirigir_.

Dejar la soledad de un solo instrumento para crear la mayor expresión musical existente hasta ese momento: una orquesta.

Claramente Kageyama lo rechazó en un inició, pero no desalentado por eso el viejo ingenioso acudió a la madre, quien desde su cama había ido viendo como su hijo enfermaba de tristeza a la misma velocidad que el cuerpo de ella lo hacía. Ella aceptó al instante la idea y por semanas se dedicó a convencerlo con palabras de ánimo, de cariño e incluso una que otra juguetona amenaza.

Poco a poco, a base de cariño y consistencia maternal la mente de Kageyama se comenzó a abrir a una posibilidad; sólo una. Dirigir no era fácil, pero en el fondo de su hermético corazón, la idea de crear una familia con otros músicos que entendían el gusto que había llegado a tener por los melodiosos sonidos de un instrumento le agradaba bastante.

Y luego, el primer día en esa nueva oportunidad, odio haberla tomado.

* * *

 _Estinto_

Sus compañeros eran comunes. Tenían pasión, sí; eso se les notaba, la destilaban por cada poro. Sin embargo les faltaba mucha técnica y coordinación. Estaba bien, Kageyama podía lidiar con eso, él también era nuevo en cuanto a llevar la batuta de una orquesta, pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que lo hizo pensar que aquello era otro fracaso seguro.

El piano estaba bien, a pesar de que el intérprete era un larguirucho que lo apodo rey tirano en cuanto perdió los nervios por primera vez. Las flautas sonaban tan dulces como debían, reflejando el carácter del peligris de piel clara que tenía un solo en cierta parte de la composición. Incluso el triángulo hacia lo que le tocaba en su momento a pesar de que lo ponía de nervios ver a ese enano con un mechón rubio en plena frente moverse de un lado a otro, molestando a su chelista que tenía pinta de delincuente juvenil.

Y luego estaba él. Hinata Shoyo.

Explosivo, animado, energético. Todo lo que muchas canciones de música clásica no eran. Pequeño con dedos delgados y cortos que le dificultaban llevar el violín como era debido, terco a la hora de aceptar un consejo, aunque para darle un poco de crédito, Kageyama no media su tono a la hora de darlos. Se adelantaba mucho al ritmo o se quedaba muy atrás. Tobio incluso creía que había notas que aún no sabía leer. Y su personalidad, tan alegre e ingenua… Se notaba a leguas que la música seguía siendo todo para él.

No, aquello definitivamente no iba a funcionar. Quería dejarlo, alejarse de todo, terminar de una vez por todas con la maldita música que sólo lo mantenía en un estado de melancolía que ya no era capaz de seguir soportando. Pero se lo había prometido a su madre, y aunque le costara admitirlo, había notado una gran mejoría en ella y su salud desde que aceptó, la noche en que comenzó a tocar nuevamente el piano para afinar su oído a las notas que tantas veces lo habían acompañado.

No se rindió, y poco a poco la orquesta comenzó a dar frutos.

Todos, menos ese maldito violín.

* * *

 _Crescendo_

— ¡No, no! ¡Hinata boke! ¡Vas dos tiempos atrás! Tu tocas un do sostenido mientras ese amargado está en un la-si.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos ante las palabras del director tirano de la orquesta y se puso sus audífonos al ver que el regaño una vez mas no iba para él. Hinata por otro lado abrió la boca para reclamar, más las constantes instrucciones que Kageyama le gritaba no lo dejaron hablar. Era la quinta vez que interrumpían en el ensayo en esa parte porque el alegre violinista se adelantaba o se atrasaba al ritmo.

Las flautas, los instrumentos de cuerda, incluso el triángulo y el chico de las luces ya se habían ido a sus casas. La escuela de música estaba vacía y sólo quedaban ellos tres ahí. Tsukishima se retiró después de la séptima interrupción, alegándole que si tanto quería el sonido de un piano lo tocara él mismo para que se pusiera auto interrumpir todo lo que le diera la gana.

Sólo el rubio y el peli naranja eran los único que se atrevían a hablarle así al cabecilla de la orquesta, y Tobio ya ni siquiera se molestaba, sabiendo que había perdido cualquier atisbo de autoridad ante ellos dos gracias a esos ensayos extras para que Hinata pudiera acoplarse.

Al final, como todos los días desde hace una semana, Kageyama dejó que Hinata se fuera sin haber logrado su objetivo.

Ya llevaba días preguntándose cómo era que el más bajo había logrado quedar con el puesto de primer violinista en la orquesta que le había tocado dirigir. Tenía talento, sí, pero le faltaba técnica, oído, educación, y como había sospechado en un principio, ni siquiera podía leer correctamente toda una partitura. Era completamente lo opuesto al primer violinista al que Tobio había dejado entrar en su vida.

Conforme los días pasaban y la primera presentación de la Orquesta Juvenil de la escuela de música Karasuno se acercaba, Hinata empeoraba.

Los gritos entre ambos aumentaron, la presión, las ganas de renunciar.

— ¿El o yo? — soltó Kageyama como ultimátum dos días antes de la presentación.

Se negaba a fracasar otra vez. A humillarse frente a personas que esperaban grandes cosas de él, y peor aún, arrastrando a muchos otros consigo. No, simplemente nadie debía sentir lo que él sintió en aquella ocasión dos años atrás. Y si la forma de evitar eso era sacando a Hinata Shoyo de su orquesta, entonces definitivamente lo haría.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó el viejo director Ukai con tranquilidad, dándole una mirada al reloj y asintiendo al ver que aún tenían tiempo.

—¿Abril? — respondió Kageyama, a quien la pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Por un segundo incluso olvidó el tema que lo había llevado ahí.

—Creo que hoy es miércoles ¿no? —con pesadez, el viejo Ukai se levantó de su asiento y guio al joven estudiante a la salida de su oficina. — ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que una misma técnica de enseñanza no funciona con todos igual? Es decir, tú aprendiste música por medio de la lectura de notas y un buen oído. Los instrumentos se entregaron a ti con facilidad; en otras palabras, la tuviste fácil. —Una vez afuera, al ver que Tobio no se atrevía a interrumpirlo, lo empujó suavemente al salón de música que usaban los de primero, aquellos que recién iban comenzando aquel largo camino lleno de baches — Bueno, tu eres de un tipo de aprendizaje, y los hay de muchos otros, pero luego tenemos a los raros y especiales, y Shoyo es uno de ellos.

Tobio ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de comprender a que se refería con eso.

¿Especiales? ¿Qué no él era el especial dentro de ese mundo? Toda su vida se lo habían dicho, y aunque la contradicción del viejo era un alivio para su alma y un peso menos sobre su espalda, aun no lograba comprender que tenía un enano sin talento como Shouyo de especial si cada ensayo lo estaba haciendo peor.

—Ahora lo comprenderás…

Y Kageyama finalmente iba a abrir la boca para refutar aun si eso significaba faltarle al respeto una de las únicas dos personas que aun creían en él. Porque de verdad no estaba comprendiendo nada… no hasta que comenzó a escucharlo. El pasillo por el que avanzaban se llenaba cada vez más del sonido de las cuerdas de un violín siendo rasgadas por las cuerdas de un arco. Finas, agudas, perfectas. ¿Conocía esa canción?

Claro que sí, tenía al menos cinco peleas al día con su violinista principal gracias a esa maldita melodía. Y nunca antes se había escuchado tan bien.

El director de la escuela de música notó su fascinación, asintiendo satisfecho por la reacción obtenida. Kageyama no pudo contener más su curiosidad y tan rápido como pudo se acercó a la puerta de la sala de donde aquello provenía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al asomarse por la pequeña ventanilla que había en la puerta de metal, se percató de que en efecto las notas de esa melodía que estaba siendo tocada como nunca provenían del torpe y poco talentoso Hinata Shoyo.

Anonado era poco para cómo se encontraba. Ni siquiera pudo entrar al salón, sólo se quedó ahí congelado, viendo como el otro practicaba sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por dos inesperados espectadores.

—Shoyo puede reproducir una canción conforme la escucha. Es decir, conoce a la perfección los sonidos del violín aun si no domina el solfeo. La memoriza según la va tocando, pero lo que sucede en tus ensayos, es que el ritmo doble de Tsukishima o el grave de Sugawara lo confunden. Fue por eso que puse a Yamaguchi a ayudarlo con ese aspecto, y como veras, a pesar de que apenas fue un día, ha mejorado bastante. —El director se mostraba bastante orgulloso de sus palabras, pero para Tobio era inaudito.

Nunca había escuchado de algo así antes.

—Imposible, no puedes hacer que la canción suene así en un día…

—¡Ah! ¡El talentoso Tobio Kageyama escéptico! Bueno, él realmente lo hizo. Y de hecho creo que tú eres una de las pocas personas que pueden comprender cómo.

—¿Ensayó toda la noche?

—¡Pasión! ¡Él tiene pasión! Se conecta con su violín de la misma forma en que tú solías hacerlo con el piano, el violonchelo y hasta la flauta. Sé que puedes verlo, el brillo en tus pupilas acaba de volver.

—Pasión… —repitió Kageyama centrando su vista una vez más en la figura que volvía a comenzar la canción, cerrando sus ojos y olvidándose del mundo. Ahora sólo existían su violín y él.

* * *

 _Vivace_

—¡Tengo que ir al baño!

—¿Por cuarta vez? ¡Cierra tu vejiga por cinco minutos que ya nos toca!

—¡No grites largishima! ¡Estamos en un teatro!

—Usted me acaba de gritar su majestad. ¿De qué beneficios gozas?

—Cállate que tú comenzaste. Hinata boke, ven aquí.

El aludido se puso pálido, casi como un fantasma. Eso hizo a Kageyama poner los ojos en blanco mientras lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo jalaba lejos de ahí. Podía sentir el alocado pulso radial del más pequeño bajo sus dedos, y lo curioso era que sus corazones seguramente estaban acompasados porque ambos se estaban muriendo de los nervios; sólo que uno más dignamente que el otro.

—¿Es tu primera presentación?

Hinata asintió energéticamente como toda respuesta, su pálido rostro comenzaba a tornarse verde.

—Cierra los ojos, —le ordenó Kageyama. Hinata obedeció al instante, haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña, como si esperara que su director de orquesta de pronto le pegara un buen zape antes de comenzar a regañarlo.

Por su parte, Tobio hizo todo lo contrario.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse e inclinarse lo suficiente para poder pegar su frente contra la de Shoyo. El alegre violinista dio un pequeño salto antes de que su instinto lo hiciera tranquilizarse. Nada le dolía más que el estómago por los nervios, y la voz de Kageyama que de pronto se escucho era suave y calmada, casi como el terciopelo.

—Escucha boke, es normal estar asustado. Todos lo estuvimos en nuestra primera presentación, pero no hay nada que temer. Reconozco que tienes talento y sé que conoces la canción así que… confió en ti.

Era una suerte que ambos tuvieran los ojos cerrados, porque el sonrojo que dejó los dos pares de mejillas como un tomate hubiera hecho que la vergüenza no hiciera más que aumentar. Con cuidado Kageyama sacó de su bolsillo un par de tapones para los oídos, y antes de ponérselos, le susurró:

—Ahora, no quites la vista de mí, porque mientras yo este a tu lado, serás invencible.

* * *

 _Tempo rubato_

Han pasado meses.

A veces mientras toca el piano, Tobio suele pensar en los cambios de tiempo que hay en la melodía, en el compás, en las notas…sobre todo en las notas. Como una cambia todo el ritmo y como otra lo regresa al original. Tan solitarias al principio, pero tan importantes en su conjunto poco después. Tobio piensa en que sí él fuera una nota, seguramente sería un Do, tan simple y grave, a veces sin mucha participación o de fondo ayudando un poco, y piensa que si Hinata fuera una nota, seguramente sería un la, tan animado, tan perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo tan irritante. Piensa en que la y do se complementan, y también piensa, mientras sus dedos bailan armónicamente sobre el teclado de su piano, que un beso es mil veces una mejor tradición antes de un concierto que sólo juntas sus frentes.

Su madre por otra parte, sólo sonríe y escucha desde su cama como el piano ha dejado de estar tan solitario, y ahora, cada tarde, es acompañado por un violín.

* * *

Romi, espero que te haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño y me derretí encantada con el UA que habías pedido. Yo también había visto las imágenes y me enamore de ese universo. Me encantó haberlo explotado más, pero como administradora de ese intercambio tenía que dar el ejemplo respetando las reglas y eso. También fe muuuuy interesante letrarme en cuanto a términos de música. Así que esto va con todo mi amor y dislexia para ti, casi no hablamos en el grupo pero te tengo como alguien genial a quien admiro.

A lo demás, gracias por leer, y espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encantó el fic que Ushicornio me regaló. Si no lo han leido tiene que ir y hacerlo AHORA.

¡Nos leemos!

With love: LaLa~


End file.
